


Chatz pt 2

by parxbois



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parxbois/pseuds/parxbois
Summary: ignore this





	

this is a great chat. frank is gr8 and so is gee. hi frens. also i like to have milk on my cereal before i go to thorpe park. how is life blah blah blah. pigeons. this is a useless fanfic so i really wouldnt bother reading it unles u are alice then go ahead bc thats what its meant for hello alice yes talk to me bye.


End file.
